Trading Places
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: We're gonna do things a little different tonight. CarlyxSam, CAM. femmeslash. songfic; usher - trading places.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, though I wish I did. I also don't own anything related to iCarly, except a poster of 'Carly' that's hanging on my wall right now. *sigh. I also don't own the song to which this story was inspired. It belongs to Usher.**

**A/N: I love Usher! I've been listening to him since I can remember. My whole family grew up listening to him, and he's top on my favorite R&B singers. If any of you've read my other songfic's by Neyo, and liked it, then I hope you like this one too. If you've never heard of Usher... then get outta here (not before you read and review though)! If you've never heard this song before, then look up the lyrics, it'll probably help you understand the story better and see where I got my idear. Okay, this is a long author's note. HAPPY READING.**

**Trading Places****- The Arrangement**

It's the middle of the night, and I'm tossing and turning in my twin sized bed, all alone. Usually I'm not alone, usually I'm at my girlfriends apartment, in her room, on her bed, cuddling closely to her, spooning her from behind. I'd usually have my arms wrapped protectively around her, shielding her from any harm that may come when we're sleeping together. But noo, I'm sleeping at my fucking house, in my fucking room, on my small ass bed, all the fuck alone.

My girlfriend would kill me if she found out I was cussing, even if I was just _thinking_ them. That's fine with me though, cuz we'd get in a huge argument, only to make up ten minutes later, then have angry make up sex. It's not a healthy relationship, but boy does it do wonders to your body.

So why exactly am I alone and not in bed with the love of my life? Good question! It all comes down to one person: my mother dearest. She's threatened to send me off to military school unless I 'got my shit together' and did better in school. Which is bullshit, by the way, because ever since I got with my girlfriend I've been doing much better in school! I'm getting D's and C's instead of F's, I'd say that's an outstanding improvement. Part of 'getting my shit together' was to actually _be_ at home more than three times a week.

Most of my stuff was all at my girlfriends house, every time I went there I would leave an article of clothing, and over time it just grew more and more. Even before we got together I was there basically 24-7. Her brother was basically my brother, and her neighbor was kind of like my brother too, even though I would never admit it.

Anyways, tonight was Thursday (well technically it's already Friday since it's three in the morning, but just go with me here), which meant tomorrow is Friday, which also meant that I'll be able to sleep over at my beautiful brunette's house! Sweet!

As I was stating earlier, I was in bed tossing and turning all night, barely getting to sleep for more than thirty minutes at a time before reaching over the small space left unoccupied on my bed, just to have my arm hang over the side. I would wake up and get pissed off, because again, I was all alone. So now, I'm just laying wide awake, on my small ass bed, thinking of beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Then my bed starts vibrating, which scares the living shit out of me, and makes me jump. I start crawling all over my bed, on all fours, looking for a switch to turn off the vibrating motions, when it suddenly hits me: my phone was vibrating. I stop my searching, shake my head, and smile at my stupidity. I reach under my pillow and pull out the offending piece of technology that made my heart skip a beat. Checking the caller I.D, my heart skips five beats. I get a tingly sensation that starts from my toes and ends at my fingertips.

"Hey, Cupcake." I answer excitedly, not a trace of tiredness in my voice.

"_Hey hun._" she answered back with a trace of raspy-ness in her voice. "I didn't wake you did I?" she asked apologetically.

"Of course not, baby." I assured her, "How could I sleep without the girl I love most in my arms?" I asked slyly, with a smirk on my face, knowing I made her blush.

"_That's why I call you Honey, you sweet talker, you._" she replied shyly, I could hear the smile form on her lips.

"So wassup Carls? To what do I owe this pleasure of a phone call at three in the morning?" I asked politely. I heard rustling on the other side of the phone; I imagined her sitting up in bed, getting comfortable, and having the comforter pool around her body. Her hair would be a little messy and she'd have sleep in her eyes. She would look absolutely breath taking.

"_I—I just missed you, is all._" she stammered.

"Aww, babe." I cooed, "I miss you too." I said with a smile, "but I know something else is on your mind."

"_Of course you know, you always do._"

"Like duhhh," I stated like it was obvious, cuz it's true, I always knew when something was on her mind. People always thought of me as this insensitive blond headed bully that didn't care about anyone or never knew what was going on, but I always cared, and I always knew... especially when it came down to Carly Shay. When it comes down to it, she's the only person who can _ever_ bring out the best in me.

"_Well,_" she dragged out, "_I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow?_" she asked uncertain. It came as a surprise to me, because usually _I_ was the one who asked her out on the dates.

"You don't even have to ask." I told her with a smile. I turned over to my side and laid the phone over my ear carefully before hiding my hands in my comforter; it was a cold, bitter night, and I didn't my hand to get all numb-like.

"_There's a catch though...,_" she trailed off, completely getting my full attention.

"Hm?" I hummed, motioning her to go on.

"_Well, uhh, I was uhh, wondering,_" she paused, "_if we could do things a little different than we're used too._"

"How so?" I asked intrigued. Even though I knew she couldn't see, I still raised an eyebrow, and knew she was imagining me doing so.

"_Okay, well you see... you know how in a relationship there are two people, right?_"

"Uh huh..."

"_And one person is usually the dominant one... like the guy or whatever?_"

"Uh huh..." I was seriously lost now and didn't know what point she was trying to make.

"_And you're like that person in our relationship._"

"Why do I have to wear the pants?" I asked indignantly.

"_Because you kind of do? You open doors for me; pay for things, which still surprises me sometimes; and always pick me up on our dates._" she reasoned.

"Okay, fine." I grunted, "whatever you say. Seriously though, where are you going with this?"

"_Well..._"

"Geez Cupcake, you've said 'well' so many times already, I just wanna jump into one." I joked.

"_WELL,_" she said boldy making me hold back a laugh, "_like I was saying earlier, I wanted to do things a little differently._"

"Yeah, and I asked how so, remember?"

"_Shut up and let me finish!_" she exclaimed. I laughed loudly at her being feisty but stayed quiet. "_Like I was saying,_" she said over my laughter, "_maybe we could trade places? You know... you be me, and I'll be you._" she explained.

"Whatever makes you happy." I mumbled sleepily. Hearing all those 'wells' were getting to me and tiring me out beyond belief.

"_Great!_" she exclaimed happily, "_I'll pick you up later tonight at your house._" Hearing this broke me out of my sleepiness.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." I got out quickly, holding onto the phone and moving to lay on my back, "pick me up at _my_ house, later TONIGHT?" I asked like she was crazy.

"_Well yeah..._" she trailed off.

"Does that mean I have to go home after school... all alone?" I asked incredulously.

"_Yeah?_"

"Bay-beeeeeeeeeeeee!" I whined. "I wanted to go to your house and just you know... do things to you."

"_You will... just later tonight, after I pick you up... and we have a nice night out._"

"You so owe me for doing this." I said, actually giving in.

"_Don't worry, I plan on it_." she said seductively. I felt my body temperature rise a couple of degrees even though it was beyond freezing in the room.

"I—I'll h-hold you t-to it." I stuttered, because really? A seductive Carly is sexy as hell. It's like eating the worlds best ham and drooling before you could actually take a bite.

"_Now that that's settled, I'm gonna go to bed._" she said with a laugh. "_Good night, Hun._"

"Night, Cupcake." I breathed out. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she sighed before ending our call. I took the phone off of my ear and stared at it with a smile. I heaved out a sigh mixed with contentment and happiness before tossing it on the nightstand and snuggling into my comforter.

I finally fell asleep easily with a smile on my face.

A/N**: WHOOO! The arrangements have been made, *does the happy dance. Well what'd you think of that? This story will probably be three chapters long; this chapter, a first date, and a second date. I **was** planning on making this a one shot, but then it would've gotten really long, so I just decided to stop there and keep you guys waiting (REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES ***** ahem**** *). I don't know if I'll write a sex scene or not, the ones that I have written are crappy, sooooo, I don't know. I'll leave this at a T for right now until the dates. Please review. I crave for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish I did, but I don't. So sad =(**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. Maybe I lied, but I really didn't mean too! This chapter won't be the first date, even though I said that it would be. When the concept of this story entered my head, I had originally planned for them to just go out on a date and all that, but I guess when I actually started to type it out... the story took a whole new direction. Lol. Hopefully you like this little bit! Please, read and review! Tell me what you'd like to see happen on the date. I'll do my best to put your suggestions in the date.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Can't we just like... go out now?" I raised an eyebrow at my utterly beautiful girlfriend and gave her a small smile. I took in a deep breath like I was really thinking of agreeing with her before exhaling and shaking my head.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?" she asked incredulously.

"Because we're still in school, Sam." I exasperated, closing my locker door after retrieving the books that I needed for the rest of the day.

"But there's only two more class periods left!" she started, "Why don't we go to your house and you know... do things?" she suggested quietly with waggling eyebrows.

"No, hun." I said with a laugh and shake of my head, "You know we can't. Spencer's gonna be home. Plus, we already agreed on me picking you up at your house remember?" I wanted to laugh out even louder when Sam formed a pout on her lips and that sad-puppy-dog look, only used when trying to change my mind. Shaking my head, I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "You are too cute, but it's not gonna work this time." I giggled, pulling away when the bell rang.

"Fine." she said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes, "C'mon, I'll walk you to class." With that, she took my hand in hers, laced our fingers together, and lead the way to my Home Economics class. I was always amazed at how perfect our hands fit together nicely, or how easy it was to find each others hands when we were walking side-by-side.

"You be a good girl," I told her, giving her a stern look as we stopped at the doorway of my class.

"Yes, mother." she exasperated.

"I'll see you after school, Sweetie." I leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips, but kissed the air instead. Startled, I opened my eyes and glared at Sam when I noticed she was about a foot away from me with a one sided smirk on her face. "Okay then...," I trailed off, building up suspense. "I _won't_ be seeing you after school." I turned around and started walking into my classroom counting down in my head 'three... two... one.'

I managed a smirk before wiping it off of my face when she gently, but firmly, pulled me by my upper arm to look at her. "You don't play fair, Carly Shay." she growled out, pulling my arm towards her chest, giving me a passionate kiss.

Pulling away with a lazy smirk of my own on my face, I traced her jawline with the index finger on my free hand, and tap her nose once, "I know." I stated before turning around and walking to my seat. I think I heard her growl before stalking off to her own class.

--

Argh, that Carly Shay. Why does she have to be so damn... irresistible?! Even if I "wear the pants" in this relationship, it's so obvious who's got who wrapped around their fingers. I would do anything she asked me too, A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G. Thankfully, everything that she's asked of me are all positive things.

Currently I was in my AP Biology class, yes... I am in an advanced placement Biology class. Everything about life itself amazes me, so I took this vigorous class to expand my knowledge. Sometimes the work load is too much for me, but with the help from my helpful girlfriend, and nerdy best friend (whom I would never admit to the public), I pull through (even though it's with a low C) and get things done. Speaking of the devil, here he comes now. I can see him walking into the class room, but I can't _really_ see him. The image of Carly wrapped in ham just popped into my head. I licked my lips at the image.

"Thinking of Carly wrapped up in ham again?" Freddie asked in a deep voice, taking a seat next to me. I jumped up, startled out of my thoughts. I blinked and looked up at him with a blank face. "I'll take that as a yes." he chuckled deeply.

It amazes me still at how deep his voice got. When puberty hit, it hit him _hard_. He shot up almost a damn foot, looming over Carly and me. His voice got deeper, body got leaner, and I hate to admit it, but he's pretty handsome... for a nerd. He's pretty much hot stuff now in our Senior year of high school, girls ogle him and guys always want him around since he has girls hanging off of him all the time. He's still that humble, nerdy, technology crazed boy though, that hasn't changed.

"Shut up Fredweirdo." I threw back lazily. Propping my elbow on the table, chin in the palm of my hand, I let out a huge huff.

"What's up with you?" he asked with one raised eyebrow. "You didn't have any turkey bacon this morning?" he asked comically.

"HA HA." I replied sarcastically, with a glare. "I did have turkey bacon this morning, actually. It's about Carly though." I sighed, resuming my previous position, staring off into space.

"What about Car-," he was cut off when the teacher walked into the class and started his lesson right away. Mr. Morrison was a big guy, but very down to earth, and talked with a lisp. He had graying hair, and wore rectangular glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.

"Alright class, today we're going to be continuing what we did yesterday. Finish your terms then read the chapters and answer the chapter review questions." he assigned, "you may break into groups if you'd like. No more than three to a group though, and Sam... keep your voice down this time, would ya?" he pointedly asked me. I felt a blush make its way up my neck and to my cheeks, I mumbled under my breath and nodded my head. "Get to work then!" he dismissed us and went to sit at his desk to grade assignments. If I didn't respect the man so much, I would've mouthed off back at him. It took a lot of self-restraint, but it's kept me from being sent to the office in this class.

"Buuuuuuurn!!" Freddie taunted with a laugh. I shot a glare at him and that got him to stop quickly. "Ahem," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "so what about Carly?" he asked quietly. He says that he's over her, but seriously... I think he's still in _like_ with her. I mean come on! She's Carly Shay, how can you even try to forget about her?!

"I don't know...," I trailed off, pulling the thick biology textbook out of my backpack. "Can I have some paper?" I asked after realizing I didn't have any loose leaf paper in my binder. "Thanks." I thanked after he gave me a couple of sheets, "Anyways, Carly came up with this weird... concept or whatever for our date tonight." I explained after feeling his gaze on me when I was trying to start my work. Usually I'm better under intent gazes, but after I got with Carly that just flew out the window and I always broke down and told her everything.

"What kind of concept?" he asked curiously, leaning more into the table.

"I don't know... something about trading places or... something." I informed.

"Trading places?" one eyebrow raised up and his head tilted to the side a little, looking like a lost puppy. I smiled. He looked at me like I was crazy. I shook my head and responded.

"Yeah, like she'll be me and I'll be her. She'll do things I usually do, and I guess I'll be doing things she usually does...," I trailed off into space. What do I usually do anyways? Eat all the ham, tell her to be quiet before Spencer could hear us, eat all the ham... man, there really wasn't much that I did.

"What's so bad about that?" His quiet deep voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"She won't let me go to her house after school!" I exclaimed a little louder than I should have.

"Sam...," I heard Mr. Morrison warn as the whole class suddenly got quiet at my little outburst.

"Sorry Mr. Morrison." I said sheepishly, looking down at my work. I shot Freddie a glare when he tried to stifle a laugh behind his folder.

"Well, you usually pick her up at her apartment right?" he asked after his quiet laughter subsided, I nodded my head, "okay then, she's just doing what you would normally do. Remember, trading places?" he asked slowly shaking his head.

"I know, I get that!" I said quietly, "but do I really have to go home and wait a couple hours for her? It's so boring at my house." I finished with a frown, a pout, and arms crossed over my chest.

"Just go with it Sam," he laughed at my childish behavior, "I'm sure it'll be worth it... if you know what I mean." he stated, attempting to air-nudge me with his elbow.

"Shut up, Nub!" I laughed, "I guess you're right." I paused for a couple minutes to think. "Do you're work so I could copy." I said with a smile, "I'm going to be busy this weekend."

"Sam," he exasperated. I rolled my eyes and gave him a determined look.

"Hey," I said, spreading my arms open a little and shrugging, "you said to go with it. In order to do that I'll have to put my whole being into it." I smirked when he gave out a big sigh and shook his head, but continued to do his work. "Good Nub." I said triumphantly. The smirk on my face turned into a dreamy one as the image of Carly wrapped up in ham crossed my mind again. That was the only thing on my mind as the rest of the class period went by.

**A/N: They're older now, and I wanted to show just what kind of impact Carly has had on Sam since they've been together as a couple. Oh yeah, I guess as Sam got older, she mellowed out, and now she can have a nice decent conversation with Freddie without trying to abuse him (just wanted to clear things up). Anyway, this chapter was ****more of a filler than anything else, really... I had my mind wrapped around an idea, but it was hard trying to put it in words. ****Hopefully this will hold you off until the date?! REVIEW! It makes me happy =)**

**A/N#2: has anyone else heard Jennette McCurdy's single?! It's kind of, well maybe it _is_, country, but I still like it. She has a pretty good voice. If you haven't heard it and want too, here's the link: myspace. com/jennettemccurdymusic**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly.**

**A/N: Jeez, I really suck at updating. Sorry. I like chicken =)**

**CHAPTER 3**

School let out at at three o'clock, and I've been at home since, but not before trying to persuade Carly to let me go to her house instead. Now I'm just sitting around my house waiting for the damn clock to hit seven, was it? Or eight? I'm not really sure, but what I am sure of is that Carly will call me an hour ahead of time to tell me to get ready.

Sure enough, when the clock hit six pm my phone started ringing and I waited until the third ring to answer... I didn't want to seem excited or anything.

"Yo." I answered nonchalantly. Honestly, I was spread out on my couch, head resting on the arm rest, watching the new episode of Girly Cow. That's all I've been doing since I got home from school, only getting up to grab more ham and/or to pee, other than that my ass has stayed planted on the couch, and my eyes have been glued to the tube.

"Hun...," Carly trailed off, "why does it sound like you've been sitting on your butt all day?" she asked suspiciously. I chuckled under my breath and swung my legs to the front of the couch so I was sitting up.

"God, you know me too well Cupcake." I said with an amused tone.

"Yes, yes I do." she agreed proudly. "Now get up off of your behind and get ready. I'll be there seven-ish to pick you up." she paused, probably waiting to see if I'd do as she said or not, "I don't hear any movement!" she chastised. Laughing out loudly, I got up, exaggerating every move, and stomped my way to my room.

"Happy?" I asked with a roll of my eyes, I heard her hum a 'mmhmm' in return. "What should I wear?" I questioned, rummaging through my closet, looking for something nice and decent to wear for the nights event.

"Clothes? Duh." she answered like I was dumb. I pulled the phone away from my ear and turned to look at it with squinting eyes.

"Smart ass," I murmured under my breath so she wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" I heard her ask as I placed the phone back to my ears.

"Nothing." I answered quickly, a little too quickly if I do say so myself.

"Thought so." she quipped back in that 'I-know-you-did-not-just-say-that-and-thought-I-didn't-hear-you' tone. "Now go get ready. I'll see you soon."

"Fiiiiiiine," I dragged out. "I loooooooooove you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too, babe." she said with a laugh, followed by a click and the dial tone.

--

It was around 6:50ish when I finally finished getting ready. I decided on wearing red jeans, loose but not too loose, a white v-neck shirt, and a blue zip-up hoody over the white shirt. Finished off with white high tops, and a simple white gold necklace around my neck, my attire was complete.

I didn't have to wait too long before my doorbell rang. I gave myself a once over in the full length mirror hanging behind my door, and nodded in approval. I sprayed some Cool Water perfume on my neck and wrists then headed for the door. I swear it took everything in my power not to let my jaw drop to the floor and keep drool from spilling out. "Vvvvvvvwwoooowwww." I let out dumbly with wide eyes. "You look...," I licked my lips and shamelessly checked her out top to bottom.

"Oooh-kay, Sam." Carly laughed, voice laced with humor, "it's not like you've never seen me in this." she said with raised eyebrows, addressing to her attire. I tried to shake my head of any R-rated thoughts, but it didn't work.

"Yeah, well... well, when you're deprived of seeing your girlfriend for," I paused to count my fingers, mumbling the numbers as I counted off my fingers, "four hours you think she's the most beautifulest specimen, even if she's dressed simply in black skinny jeans and a plain white tee." I rambled on foolishly. "and you KNOW how much I love when you wear black skinny jeans, it makes your legs look longer and oh so delicious." I admitted with a smirk. The smirk grew when Carly's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Riiiight," Carly dragged out, slightly shaking her head, "anyways... I got you this." she extended her hand that was hidden behind her back, and sure enough there was a single red rose. My heart stopped and tears were pooling around the edges of my eyes. I looked up into Carly's eyes and let one lone teardrop fall down my cheeks when I saw the love and devotion that she had for me implanted into her beautiful brown orbs. "Oh my god, are you crying?!" Carly panicked as she saw the tear fall. I let out a small laugh and nodded my head.

"I'm sorry," I giggled, reaching up to wipe the trail made from the tear away, only to have Carly do it for me. Smiling warmly at her, I cupped her hand that was on my cheek and continued, "no one's ever gotten me flowers before." I admitted shyly.

"Well, there's a first time for everything right?" she asked with a smile of her own that made me want to melt into a puddle right there at her feet.

"Yeah...," I paused to look deeply in her eyes, "like falling in love." I told her seriously. "I love you Carly Shay."

"I love you too Samantha Puckett." She took a step closer to me, I did the same, and we met in the middle for an open mouthed kiss. Before pulling away, I took her bottom lip in between my teeth and tugged playfully.

"I think we should get going now...," she panted out, half-closed eyelids making her look like she's high... on me! =D

"Alright... let me put this in a vase or something." I said with a small smile, taking the rose out of her hand. I walked into the kitchen and didn't even try to find a vase. Instead, I pulled out a tall clear glass cup and filled it with sink water. Then with a _plop _and a _clank_ the rose was placed in the cup and placed on the kitchen table. I stared at it with wide eyes before turning around and giving Carly a 100 watt smile. Slowly, I made my way back to her and snaked my arms around her lower back, pulling her close to me. "Thank you. I love it." I whispered in her ear. Before pulling away, I nipped at her earlobe and traced the outer shell with my tongue.

"L-lets go." Carly stuttered as we came face to face. I stood there with a goofy smile on my face and waited for her to lead the way. As she was about to lead us to her car, I froze in place and waited for her to look back at me. I held up one finger and reached behind the door to turn the lock on the knob, then I gestured back at her to lead the way again while I closed the door behind us. "You're such a dork." she teased.

"Gee, thanks. You sure know how to make a girl feel special." I replied sarcastically as we walked hand in hand down the path way of my front yard to her car parked on the street. When we reached the passenger's side, I made an attempt to open the door just to have Carly playfully smack it away. I pulled my hand towards my chest and cradled it, mocking hurt, staring at her with confused eyes.

"Trading places... remember?" she reminded me in that matter-of-fact tone that I love so much. I just squinted my eyes and nodded my head, getting a giggle in return. "Good. Now I'm gonna be opening all the doors tonight, okay?" I nodded my head slowly, "I'm gonna be 'the guy' tonight, okay?" I nodded my head again, "Good! Now, you're gonna get in this car, then reach over to unlock my side, got it?" I nodded my head again, I think I could hear my brain sloshing around in my skull. "Good." she reached over and unlocked my car door for me, then opened it and waited until my legs were properly inside the car before closing it.

As she was walking to the driver's side I did as I was told, and reached over to unlock her car door. Right when she pulled on the door handle, the car alarm went off, and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing as I watched Carly bend down to pick up the fallen keys. I guess she forgot that she had to use the car remote, and/or keys, to unlock the door. If someone did it manually, then the alarm would go off.

"Well, this night is starting off smoothly," I teased as Carly slipped into the driver's seat with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Shut up, Sam." she sighed as she placed the keys in the ignition and brought the car to life. "We're gonna have a great night, and that's that." she finished off determinedly. I felt the corners of my mouth lift up and soon enough I was directing a smile that could have out shine the sun towards Carly. As if by itself, my hand made its way to her cheeks to caress it gently. I leaned over the center console and place a feather light kiss on her soft plump lips.

"It's already a great night, babe. Just being with you is awesome in itself." her smile matched mine and I really think the night seemed to brighten up as if it was day time.

**A/N: Next chapter will really be the date. Lol.**


End file.
